This is Trouble! ¦ Final Fantasy Tactics 1.3 3
Jared battles with his team in Thieves Fort and Lenalia Plateau. Synopsis Jared heads over to the Thieves Fort. Jared had a beneficial battle as Jirard is now a monk, and brutalmoose stole some black magic from mages. Jared just needs to kill Muluda. The thieves start by throwing money at the party! brutalmoose deals some decent damage to four enemies with his magic. Algus is killed. "Good! I hate that little shit?" Jared is in trouble, and manages to dodge an attack. "That's ma boy! Never forget the 5 d's of combat!" SpaceHamster makes a Time Strike on Muiluda, and she runs away. Algus gets revived with a phoenix down. "God damnit, don't waste a phoenix down on that turd" Another thief is killed. Jared is frustrated as Algus is now taking his hi-potions! A thief is zapped to death. Jared feels bad for having to kill Miluda. "Hell after seeing her brother stab that dude I wouldn't lay a finger on her." "Well I would lay a finger on her if you know what I mean." brutalmoose tries to confuse Miluda and blocks her counter. Jeff climbs up a wall and attacks, getting a critical hit, and killing her. Jared didn't get a chance to steal what he wanted. The next cutscenes play. Jared fast forwards through it. He equips PBG with some new stuff. Jared makes a mistake, and has to reload his game. He wanted to avoid a random battle. Another cutscene plays. Jared buys some items in the store. Jared arrives at Lenalia Plateau, and can bring The Completionist along with him. Jared is glad that Algus isn't here. "Algus is to teams what the Clap is to Genitals." brutalmoose dodges an attack. There are a lot of people in this fight. Jared wants to slow everyone down too, but when he does it it doesn't work! Jared's team get attacked and can't move. Jeff and Jared both kill an enemy. The rest of the party tries to heal as they start to get beaten up as they can't move. Jirard is taken out. Jared keeps on killing the same enemy, and Jirard is attempted to be healed. Delita does the job instead. Jeff cancels an enemy attack. "Yeah suck on that ya idiot!" Jeff is hurt and is healed. PBG wins a sword fight. Jeff takes out another archer. PBG's sword is broken. "Go ahead break his sword, you still gonna be catchin those hands!" PBG counterpunches! "What did I say!" An enemy is constantly revived. Jirard has used up all his MP and can't attack. He gets knocked out for standing still, and is instantly revived. Jeff is really useful as he continues to kill the same enemy. Jared comes in to kill the enemy that keeps on reviving. Jeff's weakness is slightly raised platforms. Jirard can heal himself, and performs a Spinning Fist. Miluda is finally weakened. Jirard finishes off the battle. Jared plans to get to the Plains and then Fort Zaekden. Jared equips PBG with a new sword, and gives the rest of his party some new items. Category:Final Fantasy Tactics 1.3 Category:Videos